William Weasley
William Arthur Weasley (b. November 23, 1965) is the firstborn son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between 1976-1983 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. After Hogwarts, Bill began mage training under Albus Dumbledore and went on to become the senior curse-breaker at Gringotts bank. History Early Life Bill spent much of his early life with only his brother, Charlie as opposed to the many siblings that the rest of his family was used too. As a result, Bill and Charlie were extremely close as children. Both showed early signs of magic and, with only two children, their parents did not have difficulty supporting them. Hogwarts Bill attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor house. He proved to be an exceptional wizard and was gifted in most forms of magic. However, in Bill's fifth year, his then-girlfriend Josephine Chambers became pregnant with his child. This completely reshaped Bill's life and altered how he perceived himself as a student and individual. As time went on, he admitted to his parents that he was going to be a father, and they were understandably furious. For the first time, he really felt his parents' disappointment. Recognizing that he was not ready to be a parent, Molly and Arthur offered to raise the child themselves. They did not want to destabilize Bill's life and future, and they wanted their granddaughter to have a good life. Josephine wanted nothing to do with the baby, and she only kept the pregnancy because abortion is illegal in the wizarding world. Once the baby was born, she left Bill to deal with it. For his part, Bill adored his young daughter Ginevra, and he wanted to keep her. However, Bill wasn't stupid. He could see how his parents were struggling to take care of six children and knew that he would never be able to give her a good life if he didn't get his own life on track. Therefore, he gave his daughter to his parents and threw himself into his schoolwork. After graduating with honors, Bill was offered to be trained as a mage by Albus Dumbledore in order to further his study and better prepare for the workforce. He wanted to be a curse-breaker, and the most successful curse-breakers were all mages. Not being one would dramatically limit his options for working at the bank. He trained for two years under Dumbledore's tutelage, commuting back and forth to Hogwarts from home to be close to his daughter. During that time, he resolved that he would find a way to make her life better, no matter what. After completing his training, he was able to apply to Gringotts with a glowing recommendation from his old headmaster. Gringotts Working at Gringotts was a huge change for Bill because it meant not living in England. The work he was doing was intense, challenging, dangerous, and lucrative, but it meant that he would have to travel on assignment to all corners of the globe. Still, money was tight for his parents, so he took the job to help them raise his siblings and daughter. Bill quickly proved himself to be an exceptional curse-breaker, and he became his squad leader in three years: the youngest ever. It was then that his squad was assigned to Egypt, and that was where Bill garnered international fame. Egyptian Tombs The Royal Ptolemy Family of the Egyptian Empire had employed Gringotts to enter the various tombs and pyramids that existed tho=roughout their empire and claim the fortunes in the name of the Pharoh. Bill was the lead curse-breaker on the assignment. For three years, he led his team on the standard assignments that Gringotts gave them an accumulated a large sum of gold as compensation for his actions. However, during his third year in Egypt, he and his team came across a tomb with such dangerous curses on it that his squad members were unwilling to risk going in without further reinforcements. However, Bill noticed that one of his team members was missing and realized that he had entered the tomb. Without backup, Bill went in after him. The tomb had the most complex set of curses that Bill had ever seen, and he quickly found his teammate dead in the tomb. However, the chamber had sealed itself after Bill entered, so he began dismantling the curses from the inside. Throughout the night, Bill dismantled the spellwork over the tomb and eventually released the enchantments holding him from getting out. However, in doing so he found the treasures sealed in the tomb. It was the single largest cache of treasures that Gringotts had ever located, and it was quadruple what the other expeditions had found combined. The Ptolemy family was so pleased with the find that they paid Bill one million galleons on top of the compensation he got from Gringotts. He was also knighted into the Royal Knights of Egypt, and personally met the Pharoh and befriended Pharoh Seti Ptolemy. Bill sent much of the money back to his family, and he is personally financing his siblings' and daughter's education at Hogwarts. Category:Harry Potter Fandom